A centrifugal cutting apparatus comprises an impeller which can rotate concentrically within a cutting head to impart centrifugal force to the products to be cut. The cutting head is an assembly of a plurality of cutting stations, also called shoes, which each carry a cutting element and an opposing part (gating surface) for cutting the products fed into the cutting head.
A centrifugal cutting apparatus is for example known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,270,040.